L'aveu
by StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] Les choix que l'on doit faire ne sont pas toujours les plus faciles, mais parfois ils sont nécessaires. [TPMP - Bertrand Chameroy - Camille Combal - Cyril Hanouna]


**Bonjour à tous. Me voici de retour avec un tout petit OS sans prétention. Après une période à sec, notamment à cause des examens, ça fait du bien de pouvoir retrouver le plaisir d'écrire. J'espère que cette petite fic Comberoy vous plaira. Je l'ai écrite en écoutant "Jimmy" de Cats On Trees en duo avec Calogero, ce qui m'a inspiré.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _Et si je dois rester le même_

 _Au-delà de tous ces mots_

 _Est-ce que tu voudrais encore de moi ?_

* * *

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il le regarda partir en silence. Il ne claqua pas la porte, il ne se retourna pas une dernière fois. Il se contenta de rejoindre le couloir pour disparaître de sa vue. Camille soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était complètement perdu, ne sachant pas comment il était censé se sentir après ça. Il ressentait de la culpabilité alors que techniquement il n'y était pour rien. Il ressentait de la colère, envers Bertrand et envers lui-même sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il ressentait de la tristesse et de l'impuissance quant à la situation.

Décidant qu'il ne servait à rien de rester planté là toute la soirée, à ressasser les paroles de Bertrand, Camille quitta la loge commune, récupéra toutes ses affaires et prit la direction des ascenseurs pour quitter l'immeuble. Sur le chemin il croisa son patron qui semblait lui aussi préoccupé. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de l'apercevoir dans les locaux à cette heure-ci.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là mon Cam' ?_ demanda-t-il.

\- _J'avais un truc à_ _terminer_ , mentit Camille.

\- _Ah d'accord_ , répondit l'animateur avant d'ajouter : _Tu sais si Bertrand a des problèmes ?_

\- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda l'aixois avec prudence.

\- _Il m'a envoyé un message et j'ai senti qu'il avait pas l'air bien._ »

Camille prit sur lui pour ne rien montrer à Cyril, mais cette information lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. Si Bertrand avait envoyé un message à leur patron, cela voulait donc dire que ça n'était pas des paroles en l'air…

« _Cam' ça va ?_ demanda Hanouna, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- _Ouais, juste un peu crevé_ , répondit Camille, mentant à nouveau à son ami.

\- _Dépêche-toi de rentrer alors._

\- _J'y vais. À demain Cyril._

\- _À demain mon chéri_. »

Les deux hommes se séparèrent en sortant de l'ascenseur.

* * *

 _Pardonne-moi_

 _Pardonne-nous_

 _De cet aveu qui rend fou…_

* * *

Bertrand et Camille se regardaient en silence depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Le premier avait tout dit, le second tentait toujours d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce fut le plus jeune qui brisa finalement le contact visuel. Le silence de son collègue était une réponse à lui seul, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

« _Au revoir, Camille._ »

Sur ces trois simples mots il tourna les talons et prit la direction de la porte. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il traversa les couloirs qui avaient abrités tout un tas de souvenirs depuis ces cinq dernières années. Dehors le soleil commençait seulement à entamer sa descente dans le ciel. Il fit une pause après avoir passé la porte du hall et ferma les yeux le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration. Une légère brise vint effleurer agréablement son visage. C'était la fin d'une belle aventure, même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle dure plus longtemps. _C'est la meilleure décision_ , se rappela-t-il pour lui-même.

Avant de quitter définitivement les alentours, il accepta de faire quelques photos avec les fans qui attendaient encore patiemment devant le bâtiment. Il ne laissa absolument rien paraître de la décision qu'il venait de prendre ni de la tristesse qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Sur le chemin du métro, il envoya un message à Cyril qui devait encore être dans les bureaux, là-haut.

« _On peut se voir demain ? J'ai besoin de te parler d'un truc._

\- _Bien sûr mon Bébert. Je serai là de bonne heure pour bosser avec les équipes sur le prochain prime._

\- _On peut aller déjeuner ensemble hors des bureaux, plutôt ?_

\- _Tout va bien mon chéri ?_

\- _Oui._

\- _T'es sûr ?_

\- _Je t'en parle demain._

\- _D'accord. Retrouve-moi à la radio après l'émission alors._

\- _Ok. À demain. »_

Bien évidemment le paki avant compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

 _Et si je dois rester le même_

 _Au-delà de tous ces mots_

 _Est-ce que tu voudrais encore de moi ?_

* * *

Il devait être 13h30 lorsque les deux hommes quittèrent les locaux rue François 1er. Après quelques photos avec les fans à l'extérieur, ils remontèrent la rue un moment. L'animateur ne força pas la main de son cadet, préférant parler de radio le temps qu'ils soient installés tranquillement, mais il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui tracassait Bertrand.

« _Ça te va ici ?_ demanda soudainement Cyril.

\- _Oui,_ répondit Bertrand en levant le nez pour regarder le restaurant en question. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent et le paki demanda une table dans le fond pour être au calme. Le serveur les guida entre les allées et leur proposa un endroit tranquille. Après s'être assuré que cela leur convenait, il les laissa s'installer et leur tendit la carte avant de s'éclipser. Bertrand se réfugia derrière la sienne, retardant le moment où il devrait expliquer à Cyril la raison de cette entrevue. Cependant, lorsqu'ils eurent commandé leurs plats et boissons il se retrouva sans moyen de fuir la conversation. D'ailleurs l'animateur ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de repousser l'échéance.

« _Bon alors mon Bertrand, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ demanda-t-il doucement.

\- _Je…_ Le niçois inspira profondément pour se donner du courage puis se lança : _J_ _'arrête._

\- _Comment ça ?_

\- _L'émission. J'ai pris la décision de quitter TPMP_ , expliqua Bertrand.

\- _Pourquoi ? Est-ce que…_

\- _Ce n'est pas vous_ , le coupa-t-il. _C'est juste moi, je… je ne peux plus continuer._ »

Le silence enveloppa les deux hommes pendant un instant. Bertrand avait la tête baissée, n'osant pas regarder Cyril dans les yeux après lui avoir annoncé une telle chose. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait absolument rien vu venir.

« _Et ça fait longtemps que t'y penses_ _?_ demanda soudainement le paki.

\- _Quelques semaines_ , admit le niçois.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

\- _C'est moi, je…_

\- _Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à prendre la décision, hier ?_ »

L'animateur avait bien vu que pour l'instant Bertrand n'arrivait pas à expliquer les raisons de son mal-être, c'est pourquoi il avait reformulé sa question. Il comptait bien obtenir le fin mot de cette histoire, mais il irait pas à pas pour ne pas brusquer le jeune homme.

« _J'ai parlé avec quelqu'un qui… qui m'a conforté dans ma décision_.

\- _Et cette personne,_ creusa Cyril, _elle t'a dit que c'était la meilleure solution ou c'est à cause d'elle que tu t'en vas ?_

\- _Non, ce n'est pas de sa faute…_ défendit Bertrand.

\- _Même pas indirectement ?_ insista le paki, qui sentait enfin quelque chose. »

L'absence de réponse à sa question fut la seule confirmation dont il avait besoin. Il y avait donc bien un malaise dans l'équipe. Et dire qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

* * *

 _Pardonne-moi_

 _Pardonne-nous_

 _De cet aveu qui rend fou…_

* * *

Bertrand aurait dû se douter qu'il se ferait tirer les vers du nez par Cyril. Ce dernier ne l'aurait de toute façon pas laissé partir sans avoir un minimum d'explications. Le serveur arriva pour servir leurs plats, offrant ainsi quelques secondes supplémentaires au niçois. Les deux amis commencèrent à manger en silence, mais rapidement Bertrand se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas avaler grand-chose tant son estomac était noué. Il repoussa légèrement son assiette, posa ses coudes sur la table et se pris la tête dans les mains en soupirant.

« _J'ai réalisé que j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un, et j'arrive pas à gérer_ , avoua doucement le jeune homme, sans relever la tête.

\- _Et cette personne, elle est…_ commença l'animateur.

\- _En couple,_ termina Bertrand. _Et même si c'était pas le cas, ça n'est pas envisageable._ »

Le dire à voix haute était tout aussi douloureux que de se le répéter intérieurement comme il l'avait fait jusque-là. Le niçois se redressa et s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Cyril le fixait pour essayer de lire en lui et ça le mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

« _Tu lui en as parlé ?_ demanda-t-il, en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Bertrand un peu plus tôt.

\- _Oui_ , confirma.

\- _Et alors ?_

\- _Il n'a rien dit, absolument rien…_ répondit spontanément Bertrand. »

Il repensa à la réaction de Camille la veille, ou plutôt son absence de réaction, et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Il n'avait même pas reçu le moindre message de sa part depuis. Il aurait espéré que Camille le rassure et lui dise que ça ne changerait rien, qu'il resterait toujours son ami… mais il n'en avait rien fait. De son côté Cyril venait de mettre les informations les unes à la suite des autres dans sa tête, et cela commençait à prendre tout son sens.

« _C'est Camille, c'est ça ?_ demanda Cyril, pour avoir confirmation. »

Bertrand hocha la tête doucement, presque timidement. Son aîné se gratta la barbe sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, réfléchissant à un moyen d'aider le petit Chameroy, mais il ne voyait pas comment. Il pourrait éventuellement parler à Camille et essayer de faire disparaître le malaise entre les deux garçons, mais il ne pourrait rien faire pour Bertrand. S'il ne se sentait pas capable d'être en présence de son collègue, ça ne regardait que lui.

« _Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?_ demanda-t-il quand même.

\- _Je ne pense pas,_ répondit Bertrand.

\- _Écoute. Pour l'instant je ne vais pas accepter ni refuser ta démission, d'accord ?_ annonça l'animateur. _Donne- toi la semaine, et si vraiment jeudi soir tu veux toujours partir, alors je ne te retiendrai pas._

\- _Merci._ »

En partie soulagé d'avoir pu parler avec Cyril et d'avoir son soutien, Bertrand se remit à manger. Après le repas ils se rendirent tous les deux dans les studios de D8 pour préparer chacun de leur côté l'émission du soir.

* * *

 _Et si je dois rester le même_

 _Au-delà de tous ces mots_

 _Est-ce que tu voudrais encore de moi ?_

* * *

L'émission du jeudi soir commença avec une ambiance un peu différente, dans la mesure où Cyril annonça que Bertrand ne ferait pas sa chronique mais viendrait plutôt annoncer quelque chose. Dans la loge commune, Camille savait déjà de quelle nouvelle il s'agissait et il eut à un pincement au cœur.

« _Moi j'ai toujours voulu faire ce métier depuis que j'ai quatre ans, parce que c'était ma passion..._ commença Bertrand.

\- _C'est vrai_ , confirma Cyril.

\- _Je me suis beaucoup amusé pendant... enfin vous m'avez apporté beaucoup de choses, je me suis éclaté pendant de nombreuses années dans cette émission_ , poursuivit-il. »

Le silence sur le plateau était absolument total et tous les regards braqués sur lui. Comme convenu avec Cyril, Bertrand mentit à tout le monde en expliquant que c'était l'acharnement des médias sur TPMP qui l'affectaient à tel point qu'il ne prenait plus de plaisir à venir faire ses chroniques. Voir chaque mot, chaque séquence reprise et déformée dans le seul but de taper sur l'émission pour faire le buzz, ça n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait vivre. Ça lui faisait du mal, parfois cela faisait du mal à ses proches, se justifia-t-il face aux caméras. Cyril lui apporta son soutien et son aide pour convaincre tout le monde. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il était en train de dire au revoir à sa famille de cœur, et la tristesse qu'il ressentait n'était pas un mensonge. Et l'émotion qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de ses collègues et amis lui serrait le cœur. Il s'en voulait de leur mentir comme ça, mais c'était la meilleure solution. Il ne voulait pas impliquer Camille, pas après les aveux qu'il lui avait imposés.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Éric fit applaudir le public et les chroniqueurs en firent de même. Profitant de la pub, il alla embrasser et dire au revoir à tout le monde avant de quitter le plateau. Tous pensaient le voir après l'émission, mais Cyril savait qu'il allait partir tout de suite après.

Bertrand monta récupérer ses affaires dans la loge commune. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et Camille se tourna vers lui. Il y eut un moment de flottement, où les deux hommes se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire. Finalement le niçois se mit un coup de pied au derrière, se rappelant intérieurement que c'était le mieux à faire pour tout le monde, et alla récupérer ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Avant qu'il ne parte, Camille se leva et attira Bertrand dans une étreinte, surprenant ce dernier. Cependant il ne chercha pas à s'en libérer et la lui rendit, profitant de ce dernier moment avec lui.

« _Je suis désolé, Bertrand_ … murmura l'aixois.

\- _Ne le sois pas_ , le rassura son cadet en s'écartant de lui. »

Bertrand lui offrit un sourire triste. Bien sûr qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il n'était fautif de rien.

« _Bien sûr que si, je t'ai blessé._

\- _Tu n'es pas responsable de mes sentiments, Camille._

\- _Non, c'est vrai_ , admit-il. _Mais parce que je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu aimerais, tu t'en vas…_

\- _C'est la vie,_ le rassura Bertrand. _Et peut-être qu'un jour je reviendrai, qui sait ?_

\- _T'as intérêt._ »

Bertrand toucha amicalement le bras de Camille puis se dirigea vers la porte. Cette fois-ci il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui dire au revoir de la main.

« _Bertrand attends,_ l'interpela l'aixois.

\- _Ouais ?_

\- _Je… Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur mon amitié, pas vrai ?_ »

Bertrand baissa la tête un instant alors qu'un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« _T'imagines même pas comme j'espérais que tu me dises quelque chose comme ça._

\- _Désolé que t'aies eu à en douter._

\- _Merci._ »

Un dernier sourire échangé, et la silhouette de Bertrand disparut dans le couloir.

* * *

 _Pardonne-moi_

 _Pardonne-nous_

 _De cet aveu qui rend fou…_

* * *

 **Alors ? =)**


End file.
